


A heated debate over the Wartable

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Demands of the Qun, Cremisius Aclassi goes looking for the Inquisitor, to hear of how the meeting with her advisers went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heated debate over the Wartable

The creaking of the wooden door echoed loudly through the war room as Krem pushed it open.

Lavellan turned quickly to look at him, but just as quickly bend back over the war table; shuffling through too many stacks of paper.

“Your Worship,” Krem said with a slight smile, as he limped over to her. “Despite having so many eyes on you at all times, you sure can be hard to find.”

“Cullen is such a pain sometimes—you should have seen how mad he got that I chose to save the Chargers and therefore losing any possible alliance with the Qun.” She threw a handful of crumbled papers to the side at her angered words. “But I couldn't bare to loose you.”

Krem placed himself behind her, leaned in close and kissed her pointy ear. “Loose the Chargers? Or loose me?” he whispered, his warm breath brought a burning blush up to the tip of Lavellan's ears and a tingling sensation through her body.

Gently he began to nibble on her long ears, working his way as far down her neck as her collar would allow him. His left hand was placed on the wooden table, next to hers, whilst his right hand took a firm grip on her hip, making her breathe heavily.

Slowly at first, he pushed his hips forward to meet her buttocks, somewhat awkwardly rubbing the sock in his pants between her cheeks through the fabric of her pants. Despite it clumsily readjusting itself in his pants, the sounds coming from the Inquisitor was enough for him to keep moving.

Lavellan suddenly pushed him away to turn around to face him, putting a passionate, though somewhat rough, kiss to his lips. He gladly pushed into it with equal desire, quickly guiding Lavellan back to the table, until she was squeezed between them.

Ignore his aching ribs, he threw off his tunic to reveal half of his torso bandaged up and the tight leather top that hid his secret. Lavellan didn't care for what was underneath the top; she simply took a short chance to gaze at his toned abs, before he forcefully closed the space between them, meeting her lips again.

With a strong grip at her hips, he lifted her up to place her on the war table. Over half of the stack of paper fell to the ground and spread far and wide. The map sprawled over the table became wrinkled underneath Lavellan's force.

As she bit his lip, Krem pulled out of their heated kisses, to reach a hand down to adjust the sock in his leather pants. Lavellan took a determined grab at his wrist, and shock ran through his body, making him freeze. With slightly scared eyes, he looked at her, now afraid she had changed her mind.

But the eyes he met was heavy with arousal, and as she bit her own lower lip, she brought his hand in between her thighs.

Quickly his expression went from shock to lust, as he caught on to her quite clear intention. With one strong hand causing her pleasure, he took a hold of her short hair with the other; pushing her closer to meet his lips. Harsh kissed caused his lip to bleed, which was smeared against her pale skin as he began kissing down her throat, but was soon met with the high collar of her shirt.

Leaving her to sigh, he removed both his hands and began to unbutton her shirt. But his hardened fingers couldn't quite work their way with the elegant, silver buttons. Lavellan pushed away his hands, and impatiently tore open her top. The metallic buttons flew everywhere and sang as they clashed with the stone floor.

Underneath was pale, freckled skin; soft and untouched. Lavellan had the purest skin Krem had ever seen—whether it was a magic trick or because she was elven he didn't know. He didn't care.

Lavellan pulled his hair, releasing a groan from the bleeding lips as their eyes met. Her blue eyes told much more than anything else. They told him how much she craved his touch; a yearning desire for something he could not give her at this moment. No, the leathered harness that would do that was not something he always carried around with him, yet he often regretted that.

A gasp escaped from her red lips, as he swiftly placed his hand back between her legs.

With closed eyes she leaned backwards over the table; one hand supporting her from collapsing on to the table, another ruffling through Krem's brown hair, as she moaned by his touch.

He placed his free hand on the small of her back, before letting hungry, bloody lips meet her subtle skin, not slow to remember to caress her firm, small breasts.

Elves were such small, fragile creatures, perfect beyond belief.

Krem brought tongue and lips over her pink areola, feeling the shudder through her as he did so. He teased a bit, letting the wet tip of his tongue dance in circles around her, and he smirked at the annoyed groans Lavellan gave off.

“K-Krem, if you continue this I'm gonnnnnna--” she could barely muster words out between moans, and the lieutenant replied with quickening his pace. She moaned louder, her breath rapid as she pulled his hair even harder. It hurt but he was strong enough to endure.

Alas she didn't last long from the touches of his trained fingers, and her voice echoed as she reached climax, to finally slump onto both Orlais and Ferelden.

He stretched his sore fingers whilst gazing down at Lavellan, watching her trying to calm her breath, he chuckled.

“Surely even Josephine heard that.” He bend down to leave kisses across her stomach.

“She should try it herself some time; maybe that'd help her relax,” Lavellan huffed and stared at the far away ceiling.

“I could go offer my assistance—from your reaction I'd say I'm not too bad at it,” he said with a large grin.

Lavellan raised herself by her elbows and looked Krem right in the eyes. Swiftly she gave him a playful slap on the side of his head.

“Hey I was just joking!” He laughed and got a smile from the Inquisitor.

Krem then stood up to his full height, but as the adrenaline in his body soothed out, so did the dulling effect it had had on his ribs, making him buckle down slightly again in a wince.

Lavellan snorted at his pain and scooted closer to the edge of the table. “You should be resting.”

“Ain't much fun in that, now is there,” he said, trying to smile and could only manage to open one eye to look at her smile. “Although you seem to have plenty of fun for me.”

She let out a satisfied sigh, then cracked her fingers and brought it to where Krem was holding his hand against his bandaged ribs.

Soon a warm, liquid feeling flushed from her palm and soothed his pain. He hummed softly by the touch, like a cat purring. Lavellan gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

 


End file.
